Hide and Seek
by romeoandcinderella
Summary: Post-DH. George reminisces about his first game of hide-and-seek with his twin. Hey Fred… remember the first time we played hide-and-seek? I do… I do, and I've always hated it.


Hey Fred, where are you? Are you hiding again…? You know that I hate playing hide-and-seek with you… right?

Hey Fred… remember the first time we played hide-and-seek?

… I do. I do and I've always hated it.

* * *

_It was a sunny afternoon. Warm sunlight rained down on a huge field of grass. Somewhere in the field, a house stood. It was an odd house really. It seemed to be tilted into different directions, it seemed to defy gravity. It looked battered, and yet, well taken care of. It was odd, but it was warm. Everything seemed calm, and the air seemed to stand still. The occupants of the house are all napping soundly, well… most of them actually._

_Two identical boys lay on the grass outside the house. They look no older than eight, but were quite tall for their age. The boys had pale skin, and flaming ginger hair. Freckles dotted their faces, and went down to their necks. They were almost completely identical: from their hair, skin, height, and over-all features. They had a difference though, it was subtle and yet striking._

_The boy who lay on his back had ocean blue eyes. Their color was hidden by gold and brown flecks. To his right is a boy who lay on his stomach who had grassy green eyes that were also hidden by the same flecks covering the other boy's._

"_Hey George, I'm bored. Let's do something fun!" the blue-eyed boy broke the silence, locking eyes with his companion, George._

"_Me too." He replied with a sigh, but quickly became enthusiastic as he remembered something. "We can play that muggle game dad told us about! What's it called? hide-and-seek!"_

"_All right!" the boy exclaimed. "I hide and you go seek." He said and quickly stood up to run away before his brother managed to reply._

"_Hey! Hey Fred!" George shouted to his brother, and lightly lifted himself off the ground. "Ugh, fine!"_

_After his brother ran out of his sight, he waited for a few moments before giving a heavy sigh and trekking away to find him._

_He went to the direction his brother ran off to. Hiding in the forest was a smart move for Fred, but left a painstaking task for George._

_George had already spent ten minutes looking for Fred in the forest. The minutes soon turned into an hour, which turned into two, three, and four. Though they started playing in the afternoon, the sun is not as bright anymore and is actually starting to set now._

_He is now starting to get worried and frustrated, when a thought struck him, making him feel like the dumbest boy in the planet._

_Of course! His brother probably went home already. Knowing him, he probably decided to just mess with George._

_He started walking toward their home, the Burrow, to give Fred a piece of his mind. He can now see the Burrow from a distance, but a nagging feeling of worry still followed him._

'_There's something wrong with Fred' he thought._

_He started to run, and the closer he got to the Burrow, the more nervous he became._

"_Fred! Fred, are you home!?" he shouted frantically after bursting through their home._

"_George! What's with all this shouting?" His mother, Molly, scolded his son._

"_Mom, is Fred home yet?"_

"_Weren't you supposed to be together?" Molly is now getting nervous and started to flail in worry. "Arthur! Arthur, come here quickly! Your son is missing!"_

_All the shouting had attracted all the occupants of the house._

"_Merlin's-! George, where's Fred?" Arthur gently held his son's shoulders, worry evident on his hazel eyes._

"_I- I don't know…" his eyes started to sting and well "we were playing hide-and-seek an-and I can't find him anywhere!"_

"_George it's all right, we'll find your brother." He reassured him. "Charlie! Bill! Come help me find Fred. Percy, keep an eye on Ron and Ginny."_

_They rushed out of the Burrow and quickly disappeared into the forest, with Arthur dragging George along the darkened paths._

_An hour passed before they found the missing twin. They were met by the sight of Fred underneath a huge oak tree, with blood dripping from his forehead._

"_Merlin's bea-" Arthur didn't even bother finishing his sentence and quickly scooped up Fred, shouting to the others that he already found him, before apparating into their home._

_He quickly lay him down the couch and muttered a quick spell to stop the bleeding and clean his wounds, all the while reassuring the crying twin that Fred will be alright._

* * *

You remember that time right? I was really worried that time. I thought I was going to lose you then and there… I was so scared, but then you woke up, asked me what's wrong and then laughed at my reason, claiming that the Great Frederick does not die.

You know how much I hate that game. You knew how nervous I get without you by my side. You know all that and yet…

Fred, where are you hiding? When will you come out? Two years of seeking and I still haven't found where you're hiding…

Fred… I miss you. You know that right? I miss you, but I'm growing kind of tired now… Fred… will it be alright if I… if I were to rest for a while? It's kind of tiring… seeking for someone that will never be found, I mean.

* * *

Well... that was my first story so I hope you guys enjoyed it.

PS. I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling

...and I'm awfully awkward. sorry.


End file.
